


First time

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The awaking after a night together brings up some questions</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time

Zeke was laying on his king sized bed beside Casey, smoking, trying hard to sort out his feelings. The boy was still sleeping, his hair curled up around his ears, his long, soft eyelashes, a slight smile on his lips. The beauty of this sight almost made him breathless.

Zeke was known as the heartthrob at school as long he could remember, he was the king at every club in town. He enjoyed the game though he sometimes wondered why all the girls romanticised him that much. No promises were ever made; he wasn't ready to give them what they secretly were dreaming about: romantic, a serious relationship, even love. All this scared him to death, he had learned to live on his own, to trust only himself; never ever he would let someone into his life for longer than just for a fleetingly moment. A one-night-stand at a motel was okay, but in the morning he was always glad when it was over.

Never ever he had thought that Casey would be the one who broke through his shell. The boy was different than everyone he knew. At first glance weak and helpless, a welcome victim for the jocks of the Team and Coach Willis. But Zeke had long recognized that despite his appearance he was strong and willing to fight for the things he thought they might be worth it. Casey would go his way, Zeke was sure of that. And at the end, he would be the one who achieved everything he wanted while the shallow dreams of most others would burst like soap bubbles.

Suddenly Casey moved and opened his eyes, Zeke noticed the slight uneasiness when he took in his surrounding.  
"Hey, sleepyhead," he murmured.

"Holy shit!"  
Casey's blue eyes widened even more.  
"It was not a dream!"

Zeke shook his head.  
"No, I guess not!"

"Wow!"  
That was all, obviously he needed a moment or two to clear his thoughts out. A moment where Zeke suddenly felt panic rising up. Maybe he had read the signs wrong? Maybe this was not what Casey had wanted and he had pulled him into something he actually hated? He cringed inwardly. Everything but that. Please.

"Do you ... do you regret it?"  
He couldn't help it, as pathetic as this sounded, he needed to know.

Casey stared at him surprised.  
"Regret it," he repeated.  
"Me? Regret what happened tonight?"  
He blushed slightly when he thought about all what they had done, every rationality switched off, only guided by their feelings and desire. Finally, he shook his head.  
"No, I don't. But it's still a bit confusing. I've never thought that you would be into guys."

The relief was immense, Zeke relaxed and smiled.  
"Me neither," he admitted.  
"It was a premiere for both of us."

"Oh!"  
Casey blushed even more and Zeke thought how hot this was, this mixture between innocence and passion. One moment he was the inexperienced geek from school, the next he was ready to take over control and let him feel like he had never felt before.

"And did you like it?"

Zeke looked into his bright blue eyes he wanted to drown into and kept quiet. He wasn't sure if he was ready to answer this question. His feelings and thoughts much too confusing. But what he knew was that he didn't want Casey to leave him alone again.

"How about breakfast," he finally asked.  
"Pancakes with bacon, my specialty. Another first time. I have never invited someone for breakfast before."

**the end**  


**Author's Note:**

> written for fffc - challenge 11.01 (an oldie, I know ;) ) - prompt: firsts
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
